1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector with high current capability, and more particularly to a connector for an automobile with high current capability, which may keep a coupling between a connection terminal and a housing in a stable state.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent, hybrid automobiles using an engine and a fuel cell in combination as a power source are developed and used. Such an automobile uses an electric output as a necessary power source, so high voltage and high current are inevitable. Also, in order to transmit such electric power source to various devices, many cables and connectors are used.
However, an automobile needs many parts to be loaded therein in addition to cables and connectors, so it is preferably to minimize a space occupied by cables and connectors.
Meanwhile, in case of a connector connected to a cable that transmits a high power as mentioned above, a gap between connector terminals should be kept wide so as to prevent an accident caused by dielectric strength, withstanding voltage or leakage current.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional connector.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional connector has a connection terminal with a flat plate shape. The connector has an elastically transformable lance structure in a connector housing 1, and a groove 6 is formed in the plate-shaped connection terminal 5 such that a protrusion 4 provided at the lance structure 3 may be received therein. By inserting the plate-shaped connection terminal 5 into the connector housing 1, the lance structure 3 is elastically transformed such that the protrusion 4 is mounted in the groove 6, and the plate-shaped connection terminal 5 is fixed to the connector housing 1.
The connector having such a plate-shaped connection terminal has a flat fixed surface, which ensures a firm engagement form, but its allowable current capability is not great. Thus, this connector is not suitable as a connector used for connecting a cable on which a large amount of current flows.
A connector used for connecting a cable on which a large amount of current is flowing adopts a connection terminal with a great size and a cylindrical structure in consideration of electric characteristics.
FIG. 2 shows a conventional connector having a cylindrical connection terminal.
The connector having a cylindrical connection terminal has a space in a connector housing 11 such that a cylindrical connection terminal 13 may be received therein, and the cylindrical connection terminal 13 connected to a cable is inserted and fixed in the space.
Here, the cylindrical connection terminal 13 has a curved outer periphery, so it is difficult to engage the cylindrical connection terminal 13 with the connector housing 11 by adopting an existing lance structure. As a result, an adhesive is applied to a local area of the cylindrical connection terminal 13, and then the cylindrical connection terminal 13 is permanently attached to the connector housing 11.